


Useful.

by Ooolong_Oh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Swingers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooolong_Oh/pseuds/Ooolong_Oh
Summary: Nathalie watches Alain use Emil for a quick sesh.





	Useful.

**Author's Note:**

> I was frustrated when I wrote this and I wanted to take my mind off it.   
> So I wrote this. I regret nothing,

"Be a good boy and wait here," Alain said quietly to the boy on his knees in the locker room. 

Alain went and checked to see if anyone was coming, it was all clear as most people had somewhere they needed to be. He had snuck his secret fuck toy away for a moment  
for some much-needed play time. Nathalie and Alain had been swinging for years, it made their relationship lustful and mysterious again. She loved watching him  
be powerful and dominant with someone else. He loved watching her do the same. 

He made his way back into the locker room and looked at Nathalie who sat on the bench looking back at Alain. Their toy between them on the floor.   
Alain looked around the vacant locker room one more time before walking up to him. He freed his cock and stroked it in front of him. 

"Do a good job, Emil." Nathalie scolded "Fix your posture." 

He obeyed and sat upright on his knees looking into Alain's groin. Emil's lips were coated as he licked them, drooling in anticipation. He wanted Alain to bend him over and fuck him in front of Nathalie but she said he didn't deserve it. He was sad, but he didn't care knowing he still got to please him. 

"If you open your mouth, you can have it pup." Nathalie purred watching them. 

Emil looked up at Alain who nodded. Emil lowered his jaw for him, exposing to him his pink warm tongue that lusted to taste him. Alain pets his head putting his  
dirty blonde hair out of his pretty masculine face. He slowly put his length into Emil's mouth. Emil quickly began to suck and lap onto his length. Using Alain's  
thighs as leverage he was doing his best working his mouth. He was so hungry for his pleasure. Emil gagged on him, quickly using his tongue to clasp onto the head.   
Alain moaned using his hair as a grip to go up and down. Nathalie smiled watching her husband in pleasure, it made her hot. 

"Is he doing well?" Nathalie asked, "He knows what happens if he doesn't, don't go easy on him." 

And with that Alain quickly began to mercilessly fuck the Czech's face. Emil choked for a moment but began breathing at a steady pace to regain his composure  
while pleasing Alain. He closed his eyes letting Alain move his head forward and back onto his swelled cock. Thrusting deep into his face gagging his throat. Alain  
pulled out to stroke a few times regaining feeling from numbing pleasure. He shoved it back into Emil's eager little mouth. 

 

Alain looked over at Nathalie who watched him, she licked her lips at him. He growled deeply at the warming sensation building in his stomach. He pulled Emil off  
and pushed his cock into his face. Stroking his length a few times, building his orgasm. Emil closed his eyes shut tightly. Alain shot his warm, wet cum all over  
Emil's face. He moaned loudly, enjoying the sensation. Emil looked up and him after he was done. Nathalie took a photo of Emil who blushed wildly. 

"Thank him," Nathalie told Emil. 

"Th-thank you" Emil grinned. 

"Very good, now come let me clean you up pup." Nathalie smiled. 

Emil stood up and sat next to her, she pulled out wipes and a tissue. She began to clean up and wipe off his face with the sanitary items. He was clean once more.  
She kissed his cheek. He smiled. 

"You're a good boy Emil, you did very well." Nathalie praised him. 

"Yes, pup." Alain kissed his other cheek. 

"We can do this again?" Emil asked eagerly loving the praise and affection. 

"Yes, pup we will do this again." Nathalie gathered her things. "Now hurry out to the stands you're up in less than an hour." 

Emil smiled and ran past her. Alain turned towards Nathalie who winked at him. 

"Now that he is gone allow me," Alain smirked.


End file.
